When the Darkness meets the Cold
by Sprattfish33
Summary: Hiccup has fled Berk with Toothless, but has been forced to crash land on Arendelle. Meanwhile, Elsa's coronation is on the way, and her powers are causing problems. What happens when Hiccup and Elsa meet? I know it has it's flaws. Also, I don't have disclaimers because of the website title. . It's right in the name that this is just people writing for kicks.
1. Chapter 1

"Leaving. we're leaving. Lets pack up. Looks like you and me will be taking a little vacation, forever"

Hiccup took a look the pack he had brought with him. Fish for toothless in the wiccer basket, Knife in the bag, an extra set of clothes, a bowl, and enough food for three days.

"Well thats about it. C'mon bud, we better hit the skies before anyone finds out I'm gone"

Toothless looked up from where he was sunning himself, then hopped up and padded over to Hiccup's side. Hiccup smiled. For the first time in his life, he was going to be free from the burden of Berk. All his life, he had been viewed as a failure of a viking. He forged and sharpened weapons, he tryed his hardest to kill a dragon, but it had only bought him odd looks and scorn. Now he was going to be free that baggage. Now, he could see the world. Even still, he felt a pang of sadness. Even if this place had been a place of bad memories, it was still his home. He had grown up on the island, explored every inch that he could, he had met Toothless here.

"Well at least there's one thing I don't have to leave you behind. I think i'd go insane if I had to"

And with that, he strapped the pack of fish to the back of Toothless' saddle climbed into said saddle, slipped his foot into the pedal, and they were off. It felt good to back in the sky with his best friend.

"So bud, Where should we go? the whole world is stretched out around us. how about south?"

Toothless looked up at Hiccup and warbled a response.

"Okay then. South it is"

On the shores of berk, Astrid looked across the sea and saw what looked like a bird out on the horizon.

"I swear, Hiccup is hiding something. I want to know whats going on, now"

Astrid decided to try visiting Hiccup's house first.

"Hiccup?" Stoick said. " I haven't seen my son since the arena. Perhaps he's off in the woods. Gobber told me that he saw Hiccup heading there after training almost everyday"

So, Astrid began to search the woods. After a while, she came to the spot where she practiced her axe throwing. she then began to work her way down a vague trail. obviously something had been using this path quite frequently and recently. Continuing down, she came to a cove that wasn't on any of the maps of berk she had seen.

"It seems that this is where Hiccup's been coming after training every day"

looking around, she saw signs of definate human activity here. however, there was something else about the place that she noticed. but she couldn't figure it out. Certain spots of the grounf were blackened, rocks and trees were scratched up, and there was wierd black rocks littered around the ground in spots that had obviously seen plenty of use. Suddenly she recognized the blackened ground. She saw it all the time during dragon raids. she made sure that more of those marks didn't exist. these marks were made by a dragon.

"Get a hold of yourself Astrid, how could a dragon stay hidden here for so long? It would need food, water, and besides, the village would have seen it flying"

But then, she remembered something Gobber had told her. "A dragon needs it's wings and tail to fly. Without those, it can't get away"

That mean't that the dragon would have been wounded, probably during the most recent raid. Suddenly, a fish jumped out of the pond that occupied half the space in the cove.

"This means that it would have had food, water, and why it wasn't flying. But I don't see a dragon anywhere. Looks like it's been gone for some time now. It also would explain the rocks I keep finding. They're scales. But it doesn't explain how it got here in the first place. There weren't any dragons wounded during the last raid, except for the... Oh gods"

Far to the south, at around the same time, on a island kingdom and center of trade, the next queen to be stared out the window feeling absolutely hopeless. News had come that her parents had died at sea. As painfull as it was, nothing could compare to the pain of being unable to grieve with her sister. Ever since the accident all those nights ago, when she nearly killed her because of her lack of control, she swore that she would never harm anyone that way again. Elsa was the name of this girl, and she could control winter elements. or at least she could, until her powers began to outgrow her control. She crouched agains't the side of the wall. and cried. and as she cried, it began to snow inside her room.

_Boom. Boom. Boom_. Elsa looked up in surprise. and peered out her window. Short seconds later, a bolt of lightning struck Arendelle with unnatural force. Elsa jumped back in surprise. It was far too early for thunderstorms. Suddenly another bolt of lightning struck the centre of town. The light from the strike shon up upon a massive hulking batlike figure, rippling with muscle. Spikes covered every inch of it's body. and just before each lightning strike, the creature would glow before issuing a blast of lightning from it's mouth. as the clouds cleared away, the moon illuminated the beast. It was a dragon.

Toothless was bored. He had been staring at the excact same landscape for hours now, and was getting impatient. He wanted to see something else other than the monotonous blue. soon it was night time. and that mean't looking for a place to bed down. Short seconds later, a brilliant blast of light arked through the sky ahead.

"What in the name of Thor was that?!" exclaimed Hiccup. Another blast of lightning shor through the sky illuminating a large island with a town, and castle. but that wasn't nearly as interesting as the beast that was launch bolts of lightning at the town.

"good thing I copied the book of dragons down to bring with me. But I don't need the book to know that's a Skrill. It's attacking that town! We have to do something!"

Toothless shot up into cloud cover, then dove down and fired a bolt of plasma, which connected with the Skrill's spine. The Skrill bellowed with pain and rage as it swung around looking for the cause of the pain. but Toothless was already streaking around for another pass. This deadly dance went on for what felt like ages, until the Skrill scored a lucky shot on Toothless' prosthetic tail. As Toothless began to plummet towards the castle, he got off one last shot of plasma straight into the Skrill's open, maw. The dragon loosed a blood curdling scream that was the stuff of nightmares, before it fell into the ocean.

"Well at least we got rid of him, but now we need to figure out how to land without breaking our necks!"

Toothless began to survey the surrounding area with record speed. Then he angled his wings to try to catch a gust of air to blow them towards a small ice lake. But then, a blast of air sent Toothless careening towards a large cluster of rocks.

"Toothless, try to balance out!" Hiccup cried.

_What does he think i'm doing?!_ Toothless thought. _These winds are unfamiliar to me! Besides, I need to have full use of my tail to pull off anything quick!_

Suddenly, just as Hiccup and Toothless were about to enter the jaws of death, A blast of cold air drove them sideways into a snowbank.

"Ow, I'm definitly gonna feel that in the morning"

Toothless warbled a response, then looked back to see his scorched prosthetic.

"Don't worry bud, I'll get some material and make a new one. But for now, lets find a cave, or make a shelter so that we can avoid freezing to death."

Toothless was already ahead of Hiccup. He found a snowdrift large enough to cover half the town, then began to dig at record speed. in five minutes, He had dug out a large cave that was coated with ice to hold up the rest of the snow. Toothless had accompished that by using a small ammount of plasma to melt the snow, then let it refreeze into a exo skeletal shell.

"Great job bud, now lets get a fire going, have a meal, and get some sleep"

Hiccup tossed several fish to toothless, who began to eat almost immediately. Hiccup cooked a perch on piece of flat rock he had found buried in the snow, then took out his knife and ate his meal. Afterwards, he walked over to Toothless and leaned back on his friend's side, threw a blanket over himself, and fell asleep.

Elsa still couldn't believe what she had seen. Soon after the Dragon began attacking, a blast of purple energy struck it in the back. mere seconds later, a large batlike shape shot past it. followed by another blast, and another, and another. then, the strange shape revealed itself to be another dragon, but it looked alot different. but that wasn't the strangest sight to be seen. A human was riding the new dragon. Elsa watched as the dragon and rider dashed back and forth delivering blow after punishing blow, until the dragon was grazed by a lightning blast from the other dragon. After the final blow was dealt, Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. But that quickly turned to Horror as she saw the dragon and rider hurtling towards jut of sharp rocks on the outskirts. Suddenly they were blown off course by gale of snow. Elsa relized that she had caused that to happen. The fact that her powers had brought some good gave her hope.

The next morning, Hiccup awoke to find Toothless staring at him with an impatient look in his eye.

"Hey, you can't blame me for sleeping in after the crazy shenanigans that happened last night. I could have slept through an earthquake"

Toothless merely rolled his eyes, then went to the last of the his dinner from the previous night and snapped it up.

"Well, I guess it's time to figure out where we are, but I don't think that I should be walking around town when there was a dragon fight the previous night. If anyone noticed that a human was on one of the dragons, they might be suspicious of a teen who showed up here without a boat"

Hiccup decided to chance luck, and try to sneak into town by using the local's produce wagons to get to the docks. if he showed up there, then it would keep the suspicion to a minimum.

Hiccup's plan went to perfection. using a wagon transporting flour from a mill, Hiccup slipped into town, and began to use the skills he had aquired from his life on Berk to get enough money to buy the material he would need to make a new tail for Toothless. After several hours of trading various goods and bartering, he managed to get everything he would need. He then got permission from the local authorities to fish. after several hours, he had aquired enough fish to last him several days. or enough to last him and Toothless for three days.

Toothless hated being stuck in the cave. He didn't mind the time to relax, but he still didn't want to be cooped up in this place until the tail was ready. besides that, he couldn't risk going outside and being spotted. If the human occupants found him, They would tie him up and cut his head off. and if Hiccup tried to protect him, Hiccup's head would be cut off too. thus the only alternative was to finf somewhere that the humans hadn't settled yet. perhaps they could fly up higher into the mountains. it would certainly discourage others from going after them.

_Well, i'm not going to accomplish anything groaning about it. May as well try to be patient, but stay on guard._

Elsa was very conflicted. She knew that the dragon and rider had survived the crash, but she still wanted to meet them. as the next in line for the throne, she felt obligated to give him her royal thanks. But at the same time, she didn't want to risk hurting anyone by going out into public. She had almost taken the life of her own sister because she couldn't hold it together. She didn't want to make that mistake again. until she could master these powers, she would never be able to be near anyone in good conscience. Then a memory returned to her. something she had forgotten about. A strange boy had come to meet her parents three years ago. She had accidentally eavsdropped on their conversation. One sentence seemed to be highlighted in her memory.

"Fear is a natural response to something new. A piece of who we are. It is how we deal with that fear that shapes who we are. there many who hide from it, saying that mastery over the cause of that fear with cease our fear of it. However, to truly conquer fear, you must look it in the eye and endure it. you must accept that your fear is there. That is true courage"

Now Elsa understood what he meant. All these years, she had been hiding from her powers, from Anna, from her whole kingdom, because she was straining to control the winter magic she was cursed with. The only way she could truly gain mastery over her powers was to accept thatshe had difficulty keeping them in line. even still, she had sworn never to harm anyone ever again the way she had harmed Anna. The first step was practice.

"Hey bud, sorry im back so late. It took longer than i expected to get everything I need to make you a new tail"

First, Hiccup gave Toothless dinner. Then he began to make the new tail.

"good thing I brought the final schematics I drew up before we took off. At this rate, i'll be done before my fish stew is done cooking"

Soon afterwards, Toothless' new tail was finished and attached.

"Perfect! the black material almost perfectly matches your scales! This should help for camoflauge. Now we need to plan where to go next. But first, I need a hot dinner"

After Hiccup had finished off the stew, he began to lay out plans for their next move. Hiccup finally settle on flying to one of the mountains.

"It'll be cold, but then again, Berk is colder. We should be able to find a spot to fish for food, and Toothless can always fly me down to town for supplies. I guess that's settled! Toothless!" Hiccup called.

Toothless raised his head up from his paws and looked at Hiccup with rapt attention.

"We're going to live up in the mountains for a while"

Toothless began to lope around the cave with happiness. _With all the snow and fog up there, Hiccup and me can fly as much as we want! and I won't have to bore my fangs out waiting for the ice to melt!_

Within a few minutes, Toothless had flown to the highest peak on the islands. afterwards, Toothless dug out a similar shelter to the one they had just abandoned. after a hearty dinner, the duo passed out from exhaustion.

Elsa was getting very annoyed with herself. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't control these powers! It was obvious that her emotions were were triggers for these powers, but she couldn't control her emotions any better. Her irritation was certainly getting the better of her. Her coronation was coming soon, and she had to develop at least a modecom of control over these powers. She didn't want to wear those gloves for the rest of her life. In any event, there was still the mystery of that strange beast and the human rider. there had been no sightings of anything of the sort since that night.

"Well, im not going to get any answers by sitting here complaining about it. I best just keep on trying. worst comes to worst, I can always wear those gloves to the coronation"

Hiccup was Bored. They had been up on the peak for three days now, and though they were able to fly quite consistantly, he missed the chatter of population. besides that, he was getting tired of having fish as a constant part of his diet, and although it had been that way on Berk, there had been other things to wash it down with.

"Besides that, It's been tougher than I antissipated to get food up here. I should probably head into town for a while. to gather supplies. I do have a reasonable supply of coins so it shouldn't be too hard to get some meat and bread to shake things up a bit"

So, early the next morning before Anyone was awake, Toothless and Hiccup glided down from the mountain and found the old shelter. Toothless was given several fish to occupy himself with, while Hiccup went into town.

Hiccup spent the better part of the day buying food, and selling things he had carved from wood during his time on the mountain. He also picked up brief snippets of conversation between the locals. It seemed that the the next heir to the throne, was going to be coronated later in the week. Hiccup pondered this for a few minutes.

"Since I am in this kingdom, I may as well see if I can attend the cermony. It seems only right that they know that a viking is within thier kingdom"

A few hours before dinner time, Hiccup went back to Toothless' Den. After he finished tying the packs of food he had bought to the saddle, Him and Toothless departed to the mountain. After a meal of beef stew, Hiccup asked Toothless what he thought of his attempt to attend the ceremony.

_He does have a point. The crown certainly has the right to know that a Dangerous raider, and dragon live are hiding in the kingdom, even if we don't tell them i'm here, but the more we head into town, the more the risk increases that i'll be discovered. As it is, dragons aren't very welcome in the world, given our habit of raiding villages for as much food as we can carry._

After think for several minutes, Toothless warbled an approvement.

"Well I guess thats settled" Hiccup replied. "The coronation is scheduled for three days from now. I got plenty of food to keep up our stocks until next week, so I may as well do more carving"

Suddenly, Toothless' ears shot up in alarm. His head swiveled towards the mouth of their cave. Hiccup grabbed the knife he had purchased earlier that day, and crept towards the entrance. peering into the darkness, he saw a person covered in a black cloak. A sword stuck out of the cloak on his left hip. He stopped and knelt to the ground and examined the snow. after looking at it for several minutes, he stood up and walked into the forest.

"That was to close. If he had spotted the cave, we would have been toast."

Hiccup decided not to dwell on it, and pulled a blanket over himself. in a few minutes, he was fast asleep.

Not far away, in the depths of the forest, I black hooded figure had knelt down in a tangle of roots.

"Well, all is well it seems. Who would have thought that a viking and a dragon could become the best of friends. And a Night Fury no less. I just hope they are up to the task ahead. the must learn to understand each other to the point of thinking as one being. otherwise, the island of Berk is doomed"

With that, the strange being threw his cloak over himself, and went to sleep.

Elsa was nervous to the point of hysterics. Her coronation was today! How come her curse wouldn't let up?! She sighed and pulled on the gloves that she used to contain her powers. Then, summoning all the courage she had, she stepped out of her room and said: "Open the gates!"

soon all the guests and townsfolk had filed into the castle grounds. unbeknownst to anyone, A boy wearing a cloak of green, and vest of furs, as well as a stranger dressed in black had slipped into the palace. Elsa couldn't believe that all these people had come to see her be crowned. the ceremony was quick, but it felt like hours. Then, the celebration started. There was dancing, a feast, and plenty of musicians. however, Elsa didn't join in. She still felt insecure about the level of danger she posed to everyone around her.

When Hiccup first saw the queen, he had a serious flash of deja vu. The queen bared quite a resemblance to Astrid. He shook his head and consentrated on being unnoticed. He saw a person who looked alot like the queen, and took a guess that she was her sister. she was talking to a man who looked like a man of great importance. He continued to scan the crowd before his blood froze. leaning against a column in the back, was a man in the same black cloak he had seen a few nights earlier.

Elsa was finding it difficult to shake the feeling that she was being watched. it wasn't from the crowd, but there was definitly a presence here that was observing her. Short seconds later, her sister came running up with one of the guests from another kingdom. He looked to be a prince. Elsa wondered what her sister had brought him here for. Then Anna told her the most absurd thing she had ever heard.

"We're engaged!" Anna said happily. Elsa could hardly believe her ears. Accepting marriage like this was beyond irresponsible, it was childish!

"Are you out of your mind?! You should get to know him before accepting marriage!" Elsa turned to walk away but her sister grabbed at her hand, an accidentally pulled the glove off. Ice began to spread. Suddenly, Elsa was terrified. A blur of voices began to hit her like a wall. She turned and ran towards the door.

_I have to get out of here, I have to get out of here, I have to get out of here_. This was the only thought that Elsa had as she ran away from the kingdom. Running towards the ocean, the water froze under her feet. running as fast as possible, she made for the mountains.

In the meantime, Hiccup was struggling to comprehend what she had just seen. He had seen the queen cause ice to spread to half the room, then run out the door with soldiers and her sister at her heels.

"I better find Toothless and head for the summit. If she finds our shelter, we're done for"

Hiccup slipped out of the Castle and sprinted for the ice cave and clamoured onto Toothless.

"Get us home bud, and fast!"

Toothless flew at speeds so fast, he was almost impossible to see. they reached they're shelter in record time.

"Hopefully, she won't come this way, but it might be in our best interests to keep watch over the area. if she comes this way, we need to be able to hit the skies as fast as possible"

Toothless nodded, then walked over to the patch of ground he had cleared to sleep on. Hiccup took out a bright grey/white blanket, then walked over to the cave entrance, shrouded himself in it, and waited.

Elsa walked through the woods, trying to contain her grief. She had been walking through the mountains for a long time now, and should have frozen to death by this point, but her powers also gave her an immunity to the cold. as she climbed the mountain, using her powers to creat walkways as needed, she saw an opening to a cave. out of curiousity, she began to move towards it. then, as she began to enter, she heard a growling sound coming from within. backing up, she felt her blood run cold. a large shape began to emerge from the cave. it had a trianglar head with intelligent green eyes, a large but streamlined body made of muscle. It's paws were clawed, and it had two batlike wings protruding from its back. it's teeth were sharklike, and a purple light was shining between the spaces of said teeth. Elsa continued to back up when a voice said: "hold on Toothless, settle down. seems to me she's the one we saw at the coronation"

Elsa looked quickly to the source of the voice to see a teenager wearing a fur vest, thick boots, and a green shirt. The moment he spoke up, the beast stopped it's advance, and closed it's mouth. however, it's eyes still followed her every move.

"Stay back, I'm dangerous" Elsa said with urgency.

"If your talking about the ice, I'm well aware of it. But if you grew up where I did, This feels like a refreshing swim" the boy responded.

Elsa couldn't stop looking at the black beast in front of her. It looked so familiar. Suddenly it struck her.

"It was you! You were the one who stopped that lighting dragon!"

"You saw that?" the boy asked. "I thought that we had gone unnoticed fighting the Skrill"

Elsa was even more confused now.

"Skrill? I thought that was a dragon"

The boy shook his head. "The Skrill is a dragon. Its just one species of dragon. Just like Toothless is a dragon. However, Toothless is called a Night Fury"

Elsa cocked her head. "Toothless? Seems to me he has plenty of teeth"

The boy laughed. "I named him that because he has muscles in his jaws that allow him to pull his teeth into his gums"

Elsa shook her head. "A dragon that can control it's teeth, a boy who is friends with that dragon, and my powers getting exposed to the whole kingdom! Am I the only one who has to deal with this?!" Elsa raged. "Why do I have these powers in the first place?! All I want is to be normal!"

The boy looked sympathetic. "I know what you mean. Where I come from, Everyone is a solid mass of muscle. They're vikings. They have to be. So I'm born and I'm the scrawny fishbone that no one ever sees in a viking. above everything else, dragons constantly raid the village. so imagine how they would react when they found Toothless and me. In addition to that, I'm the son of the chief. So, im expected to take over the tribe. but since im the odd one out, well..."

It took several minutes for Elsa to comprehend what the boy had said. She never thought that there would be someone in a similar situation as her. In fact, she couldn't decide what situation was worse.

"May I ask what your name is?" asked Elsa.

"Hiccup. And I already know who you are"

Elsa thought back to the coronation. she wondered what her sister was doing.

Hiccup yawned and stretched.

"Is there anywhere in particular that your heading?"

Elsa shrugged.

"Not really. I'll probably just head to the summit"

Hiccup nodded and turned back into the ice cave.

"Cmon back in Toothless. We've got a long day a head of us"

Toothless turned and padded into the ice cave. Elsa took one last look, then kept on walking.

Soon Elsa was at the summit. Using her powers, she created a tower of ice overlooking the sea. She was finally free. Looking off the balcony, she wondered what Hiccup and Toothless were doing.

Several day later...

Elsa heard her name being called out. She walked down the stairs and to her great surprise, Anna was there. Old memories began to resurface. she began climbing the stairs again trying to put as much distance as possible between her and Anna. Elsa began to plead with Anna to leave. But then Anna told her some very distressing news.

"You kind of set off an enternal winter"

"What!?"

Elsa was to shocked to keep arguing. She had done this to Arendelle?!

She need to concentrate, but she couldn't harm her sister if things went wrong. summon her powers, she created a large beast made of snow and ice. It grabbed Anna and tossed her out the front door. In the meantime, Elsa was tearing herself apart trying to stop this endless winter. No matter what she did, she just couldn't get it under control.

Something was troubling Toothless. There was a strange noise on the wind. Hiccup noticed that Toothless' ears were perked up. the same way that they perk up when listening to something. Hiccup crept out of the cave and moved down the mountain for a better look. He saw a troup of soldier climbing the mountain. He had an idea as to why they were hear. He turned and began to sprint up the mountain. the amount of time he had spent trekking these mountains had led to him having extremely sure footing.

Elsa heard someone running up the mountain in quite a hurry. looking off the balcony, she saw Hiccup bolting for the door. he stopped dead when he saw the guardian of the tower. Elsa realized that the guardian was about to attack Hiccup! As fast as she could, she told the guardian to let him pass. Hiccup scaled the stairs in record time.

"Elsa, there's a troup of soldiers heading in your direction! I think the kingdom has decided to bring you back down"

Elsa began to panic. "How many are there, and how far behind you were they?" She asked quickly.

"About ten. All armed to the teeth. even that ice golem outside can't hold them for long. you need to get out of here!"

Elsa was about to reply, when she saw something emerging from the trees. the soldiers were closing in. Hiccup looked out at them, then drew his knife.

"Find somewhere to hide and stay there. I'll hold them off as long as I can"

Elsa nodded, then created a shield out of ice, and handed it to Hiccup. He thanked her, then turned to face the oncoming foe.

The soldiers began to attack the guardian while two of their number slipped behind it. Running up the the stairs, Hiccup began to fight them. one of them circled behind and saw Elsa hiding in the corner. raising his crossbow, he took aim. Elsa screamed in fear causing both Hiccup and the soldier he was dueling to turn to it. jumping forward, hiccup brought the ice shield in front of him, blocking the bolt from the crossbow.

Further down the mountain, Toothless heard Elsa's scream and knew she must be in trouble. He also knew that Hiccup was there as well, so he must be in trouble as well. Bolting out of the cave, Toothless began to make record time towards the summit. soon he reached the sight of the battlefield. he charged forward, and leaped over the soldiers onto the snow beast. using the momentum from his previous jump, he leaped into the tower. short seconds later, he issued two blasts of plasma straight at the two soldiers. Hiccup was never more relieved to see his best friend. seeing more soldiers climbing the staircase, Hiccup threw his shield at them to buy time. holding his knife in front of him, him and Toothless stood in a combative stance.

However, it was obvious that Toothless and Hiccup could not hope to fight off all these soldiers. She had to fight too. Using a blast of wind, she sent Hiccup and Toothless skittering off to the side of the tower, then sent bolts of ice towards the soldiers. the soldiers scattered and surrounded her. using her magic, she trapped two of them by freezing them to the wall. she trapped three more in a cage of icicles. two of the remaining three began to circle around her. she pinned one to the wall with a block of icicles, while the other was being pushed dangerously close to the edge of the tower. Only one though filled Elsa's mind. To make sure these soldiers didn't lay a finger on her, Hiccup, or Toothless. And she was willing to go to extremes to achieve that goal.

The last of the ten soldiers was the one who had proposed to Anna.

"Elsa, don't become the monster everyone believes you to be!"

Those words snapped Elsa back into reality. She screamed and collapsed with horror. The shock was to much for her to handle. Toothless and Hiccup flew out hte balcony. They knew that this was not a fight they could win.

Elsa woke up in a dungeon. slowly, she got up, and remebered what had happened. looking out the window, she saw snow covering almost every inch of Arendelle. She had to do something about it! Concentrating with all her might, she focused on a single thought. getting rid of this eternal winter. but no matter how hard she tried, the snow wouldn't leave, the ice wouldn't melt, nothing changed. Elsa slumped against the wall, and bowed her head. she knew that the town wanted her head. the was nothing she could do about that. Suddenly she remembered:

"Hiccup! Toothless! What happened to them!?"

Elsa's chains began to freeze. she pulled and pulled at them, trying to get free. finally, the ice did it's job. the chains broke. Elsa froze the door, and created a shaft of ice to pry it off it's hinges. Running through the dungeons, she began searching for Hiccup and Toothless. If they were harmed for trying to protect her, she would never forgive herself. soon, she had searched every cell in the dungeons. that could only mean that they were free, or executed, or about to be executed. sprinting up the stairs, she ran for town square. she could see no blood, on the ground, or a noose, or anything of the sort. she began running for the summit. then, almost as if they had been hiding underground, soldiers jumped up from all sides. there was no escape. Elsa looked desperately from side to side, searching for a means of escape. The soldiers were closing fast. then, they turned and ran in the opposite direction. Elsa couldn't understand what was happening until she felt the ground shake. looking behind her, she saw the image of nightmares.

A Fifty foot tall beast made of ice and snow loomed over Elsa. It's hands were clawed, with a horrendous maw of razor sharp teeth. glowing blue eyes full of malice watched the land. it had a tail made entirely out of ice, with a spiked snowball at the end.

Elsa could only watch helplessly as the beast inhaled, and blew a gust of hypercold air at the soldiers. they were frozen within seconds. it turned to another group of soldiers, and raised it's arm. enormous icicles shot out of it's hands, impaling several soldiers.

The beast turned to Elsa, and began reaching down to grab her. A whistling sound pierced the air seconds before a blast of plasma vaporized the beast's hand. The next thing Elsa knew, she was thirty feet in the air.

"Well, I've seen plenty of strange things, but this takes the cake!"

Elsa turned to face the voice, and saw Hiccup behind her. Looking down, she saw Toothless looking up at her.

casting a look back at the beast, she saw that it's hand had regrown.

"How can we stop this thing?!"

Elsa had no answers. she didn't even know how this beast got hear to begin with.

Looking down, Hiccup saw a boy wearing a black cloak. He seemed to be beckoning to them. Veering down, the trio landed next to the stranger.

"Well it seems that we have a predicament on our hands doesn't it" the boy said.

"What caused this thing to appear?" Elsa asked.

"Your powers respond to emotions. When you were in fear and wished for protection, your powers gave shape to that desire. The beast's sole purpose is to protect you. Even if it is against your will"

Elsa got suspicous. "Who are you? you know more about my powers than I do. besides that, your voice seem very familiar"

The boy smiled. "You are right. I do know more about your powers. I have a brand of powers that run along the same tune as yours, albeit a different element, and you are right on the second note as well. You do know me. or you have heard me. I visited your father to speak to him about your powers, as well as what would happen if you continued along this path"

Elsa remembered the voice. the voice that had said that how you deal with your fear shapes your destiny.

"Can you help us?"

the boy shook his head. "This is a problem you and Hiccup must solve. but I can give you a hint. if It can't regenerate it's limbs, it will become mor vulnurable. also, it can't regenerate if something is occupying the space"

with that, the boy stepped back, and motioned to the sky.

Suddenly, Hiccup had an idea.

"Toothless' plasma blasts can vaporize his body, but the blast radius isn't large enough to take him out in one go. so, if you can make a cap of ice over the spots that Toothless blows up, it won't be able to regrow that section of his body!"

Elsa was in awe at Hiccup's strategy. It was genius!

"Okay, lets do it!"

Toothless took to the skies and began to fire plasma at key points on the giants body. as soon as the plasma blast connected, Elsa froze the spot as fast as possible. using this strategy, they obliterated the creature's limbs in minutes. Then, Toothless shot a plasma blast into it's mouth to blow it's head to pieces.

After the snow had cleared, Elsa beheld the spectacle before her. She had saved her kingdom in one way, now she had to thaw it out. However, defeating this creature had given her new confidence. gathering her concentration, she sent out a wave of magic that melted all the snow.

As the townspeople came to, Elsa saw her sister walking through the crowd. After embracing her, she told her how sorry she was. Looking back, she saw Hiccup and Toothless walking towards the beach. Off to one side, the stranger in the black cloak gave her a thumbs up, turned around, and walked away. Turning back to her sister, she smiled, and said:

"I'm leaving"

Anna was taken aback. "Why?! you have your powers under control! the townsfolk don't want you executed! There isn't any reason for you to go!"

Elsa shook her head. "You know better than that. even if I have my powers under control, the townsfolk are still uneasy. besides, I've been in that room for too long. I need to escape from it all. I need to leave. I won't be welcome here any day for a very long time"

Anna lowered her head. "I guess your right. Well, if your going to leave, you better catch up with that guy with the dragon! you can't get anywhere faster than flying!"

Elsa grinned, then turned and ran after Hiccup.

"Wait up!" Elsa called. Berfore Hiccup could take off, he turned around to see Elsa running towards him.

"Coming to say your goodbyes?"

"No silly! I'm asking to go with you!"

Hiccup smiled. "Well in that case, hop on! We have plenty of world to explore!"

Elsa's heart soared. For the first time in her life, she was truly and utterly free.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow! I've never seen a glacier before!"

Elsa looked in awe at the mass of ice that was was carving out a valley in the earth. She still couldn't believe that this day marked the ned of their first year of traveling. She and Hiccup had seen many things during that year. New dragons, hidden kingdoms, and even took an up close look at an active volcano! That was not one of Elsa's favorites. She didn't do intense heat.

"I must say it is quite spectacular!"

Hiccup observed the land with an explorer's eye. He knew that this landscape could come in handy one day. Then he spotted something.

"Toothless, take us down. There's something on the ground."

The trio touched down beside the glacier. standing not to fr away was a boy in a black cloak. the same one from that year ago.

"What are you doing here?"

The cloaked head turned to face them.

"I've come to warn you of a crisis in Arendelle. You must return to your home."

Elsa let out a small gasp. She had left Anna in charge of the throne, along with her fiance. If something had happened to her, she would never forgive herself.

"Are you going to tell us of it? you have more knowledge of the comings and goings of this world that we do."

The boy frowned under his hood.

"I do know lots of things. I see lots of things. But this is clouded from me. I don't like it."

Hiccup frowned to.

"Me neither. We would have heard about something like this in the towns we've visited."

"Indeed you should have. but you didn't. No one knows but us four."

He motioned to Toothless when he said this.

"We better get moving. If my map is correct, Arendelle is a forty five minute flight."

"Be careful. Not all is as it seems."

Hiccup and Elsa nodded, then got into the saddle. Soon the trio was off to Arendelle. After fortyfive minutes they reached the mountains. They began to walk on foot from there. After half an hour of hiking down the mountain, they heard a twig snap. Stopping in their tracks, Hiccup drew the sword he had made during their travels. Toothless narrowed his eyes and got ready for a plasma blast.

"Ah, what a beautiful day. I could walk forever and not have a care in the world."

They looked to see a snowman emerge from the foliage. He looked awfully familiar to Elsa, then it struck her.

"I built a snowman like this when I was younger! before my powers outstripped me! He must have been created and brought to life when my powers went out of control!"

The snowman turned to look at the newcomers.

"Oh hey there! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Elsa laughed.

"Yep. Exactly like the one I made before."

Hiccup had an idea.

"Hey Olaf, have you seen anything strange on the mountain recently?"

Olaf thought for a moment.

"Nope! Nothing strange here."

"I beg to differ."

The group turned to face another newcomer.

"I'm Kristoff. I'm an ice merchant. You were asking about strange things going on? Well the ruler of the town has changed quite drastically. He was a just ruler for a couple of months, but then he turned into a tyrant. He drives everyone like slaves, and no one has the courage to stand up for themselves. No one gets into the castle, and when they do, they don't come out. And of course there is the king's assistant. Always dressed head to toe in jet black armor. Ruthless, that one. keeps everyone's toes in line, or chops them off."

Elsa was horrified by what had happened to her former kingdom. She had to do something.

"Indeed."

They whirled around to see the boy in the black cloak.

"I know the one in black armor. You could say we are well aquainted. but thats besided the point. The army and the navy have been more than tripled in your absence. they are from more savage areas of the world. The army and navy have both tripled in power, and they have begun to conquer more kingdoms."

Elsa looked desperately at the boy.

"What can we do? We can't defeat them on our own!"

"You would need a fleet of the greatest warriors to defeat them now."

Hiccup had a sinkin feeling.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?"

The cloak shifted.

"Indeed. You will have to return home. Stoick may be out to defeat the dragons, but at heart, he seeks to protect his people. If you tell him what is happening here, he will come to your aid. besides. he has alliances of his own."

Hiccup got the drift.

"Okay. I know what I have to do. Lets go."

The boy nodded to him.

"Beware the shadows. For while they may be your best friend, they are also your archenemy."

Hiccup and Elsa took off for Berk. Hiccup steeled his nerves for the confrontation with his former village. He just hoped they would understand.

The boy watched them go. He knew that Hiccup had difficult task ahead of them. He just hoped they would survive.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, definitly in a bad mood!"

Hiccup jumped back as the dragon sent a wave of ice at him. Toothless bounded forward and blasted the ice to powder. Elsa watched anxiously as Hiccup and Toothless tried to calm this mysterious ice dragon down. They had been flying over another glacier when a series of icicles hurtles past them. Elsa had turned around to see a dragon closing in fast.

"This thing isn't going to give us any breathing room."

It opened it's maw and fired several more icicles at the duo.

"C'mon! We just wanted to keep going on our way!"

Toothless fired two more plasma blasts at the angry beast, trying to keep it at bay. Hiccup in the meantime was trying to approach it without getting skewered, slashed, or turned into a popsicle. This new dragon was completely focused on Toothless at the moment, so Hiccup was able to sneak in closer.

This didn't last very long. The dragon spotted Hiccup and swung it's tail around to club him. Hiccup ducked, and hopped backward to avoid another attempt.

"This is taking too long! We're on a deadline as it is!"

The dragon snarled and leapt forward. Out of instinct, Elsa raised her hands to defend herself, accidentally creating a wall of ice. The dragon stopped in surprise. It sniffed curiously at the ice before smashing it down with it's tail. It stalked closer eyeing everyone. It's scales glittered in the moonlight as it's ivory talons scratched the ice. It was now with two meters of the trio, examining them. It snorted and turned to Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless warbled something to it and the dragon made a strange growling noise in it's throat. It turned back to Elsa and cautiously extended it's neck forward. Elsa slowly reached her hand out. The dragon sniffed it, then slowly pressed it's snout to her palm. Hiccup watched in amazement.

"Well, it seems that we have another dragon with us! That should help us get further more easily!"

Elsa grinned. Her own dragon! She could hardly believe it. Hiccup smiled, then looked out to sea and frowned.

"This is not good."

Elsa turned.

"What's the problem?"

Hiccup pointed.

"There's a fleet of ships headed this way. They belong to a viking tribe that acts as mercenaries of sorts. My guess is that they've been hired by the corrupt king to help defend the fortress."

Elsa watched as the ships went by.

"We better pick up the pace. We're going to lose plenty of time when we get there."

Elsa nodded. Hiccup pulled a coil of rope out of his pack, and tied it around the dragon's chest. Elsa then began to climb onto it's back. It waited patiently for her to get into position before opening it's wings and leaping into the air. Elsa's experience with Toothless had taught her to hold on tight. Hiccup joined her in the skies momentarily.

Elsa looked down at her new friend.

"Okay big fella, lets follow Hiccup and Toothless."

She gently tugged the rope in Hiccup's direction. The dragon turned and followed them.

"We're off!"

With Elsa's new dragon, their speed doubled since Toothless didn't have to lug two people around. They reached the sea stacks of Berk by dusk.

"Lets camp here until morning. We'll fly into town in the morning."

Elsa was too exhausted to argue. She unrolled her bedroll and dosed off immediately. Hiccup and Toothless collected fish for both Toothless and the new dragon. It stayed by Elsa and watched the ocean.

Once Hiccup and Toothless had collected enough fish, Hiccup got his own bedroll layed out and drifted into an easy rest. Toothless torched the ground underneath him and lay down. He kept a watchful eye on the sea in case.

_I never thought we would return here. Unless the humans have overcome their savage hatred of dragons, I fear that things will be quite a bit harder._

Toothless cast his gaze over to the new dragon.

_It's quite a fitting match. A wielder of ice paired with a freeze flyer._

Toothless decided not to think about it and went to sleep.

_The next morning..._

Elsa woke up to the sun shining on the calm waters of Berk. Hiccup was busy surveying the village.

"I'm just not sure how to go about it. We have to get this done, but if we don't approach this properly, things are going to get ugly, and we can't afford to waste time!"

Elsa walked up beside him.

"I know you can do this. Besides, worst comes to worst, I can summon a blizzard until they calm down."

Hiccup frowned.

"Berk is constantly getting hit with snow. They may not be immune to it, but vikings are far more resistant to cold that most men."

Elsa shook her head.

"It's worth a try if it comes to it, but your probably right."

Hiccup continued to eye the town, searching for the answer.

_Meanwhile on Berk_

"Everyone keep at it! We have to get the town fixed before the next raid! Gobber, how are the new catapults going?"

Gobber turned to Stoick.

"Their coming along quite nicely Stoick! We should have them finished before the end of the day!"

Stoick nodded. He turned back to see how the rest of the village was fairing. Last night's raid had been a brutal one, but no one was killed, and most of the food was still in their stores. They had seemed more intent on attacking the vikings than getting the food. Hopefully they would keep this up, but with less visiousness.

Stoick began walking towards one of the fallen torches when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a boy in a black cloak half consealed in between two houses.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?"

The hood shifted.

"One who guides, warns, and fights. I have come here to tell you that you will soon be given a choice. one that decides the lives of thousands, or a few. Choose wisely Stoick, and you may have a chance to relieve your loss."

Those words hit Stoick where it hurt. He had suffered greatly during the first few weeks of Hiccup's disappearance. Astrid's tale had seemed to be very tall, but upon further inspection, he discovered that she had not been lying at all. It had been very trying, but in the end, his duty to his tribe defeated his grief, and he accepted Hiccup's loss, but a small knot of regret still hung to his heart. But now this boy had just told him that a choice in the future might allow him to finally get rid of that knot.

"My son is gone. I would have learned of his wereabouts long ago if he was alive."

The hood shifted again.

"Unless he had gone so far away, that it would be impossible to here news of his location. His vanishing act wasn't left to chance. Neither was this meeting. I have shown you the crossroads and told you what waits on either side. Everything is now up to you."

With that, the boy backed up out of sight. Stoick followed only to find he was gone.

"That's impossible..."

Stoick shook his head and moved back to the fallen torch. Reaching down, he hefted it up and through onto the woodpile. He then turned around and returned to his duties as chief.

_Back at the sea stacks..._

"Have you figured out what to do yet?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"Nothing."

Hiccup lowered his head.

"We really don't have many options. We'll just have to wing it and see what happens. We've wasted enough time as it is."

Elsa nodded.

"Lets wait till tomorrow. It's almost sundown and we can't afford be mispersieved as wild dragons launching a raid. That'll just get us killed."

Hiccup was too tired to nod. He just started to cook some salmon on a piece of shale propped on the fire. once it was cooked enough, he pulled it off with some home made tongs and portioned it off. Once they were finished eating, Hiccup turned to the ice dragon.

"You should give him a name. He certainly doesn't appear to be inclined to leave."

Elsa had been thinking about this for a while.

"How about blizzard?"

Hiccup smiled.

"It's up to you, but I fully agree with you."

Elsa grinned.

"Blizzard it is!"

Hiccup yawned.

"Better get to sleep. We have a long difficult day ahead of us."

Elsa nodded and went over to her bedroll. Within minutes, she was fast asleep. It was not an uneventful one however.

_Battle raging back and forth, arrows flying, swords flashing, spears darting back and forth. At the centre of this titanic struggle, two energies spin and turn, colliding with each other over and over, sparks flying whenever they come into contact. The energies hit the ground where they took on the vague outlines of a boy and girl, weapons held in their hands. Rushing at each other, their weapons strike again, and again, and again, neither side giving quarter. Upon the greatest clash, flames erupt everywhere consuming everything as a monstrous figure rises from the demonic fire. one soldier dyed blood red steps out of the crowd, a crownlike helm upon his head. He throws his head back and laughs for what feels like forever._

Elsa shot upright in an instant, struggling to get her breath under control. It was just past dawn. Hiccup gave her a concerned look.

"Nightmare?"

Elsa nodded.

"Terrible one at that. It seemed so vivid."

Hiccup sat down by the charred wood of last night's fire.

"What happened?"

Elsa shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I saw a battle, a bloody one. Two figures fighting in the center, then flames. Flames everywhere. Not your average ones. These seemed almost demonic."

Hiccup shuddered.

"Lets get on with our plan. We can't afford to waste time."

Elsa nodded, and got ready to fly.

_What was that dream about? Was it just dumb luck, or was it a warning?"_

Elsa pushed those thoughts out of her head. She had to deal with Arendelle first, and that meant gaining the help of the vikings of Berk. She climbed onto Blizzard's back and followed Hiccup into the air.

"We should land at the docks! That way we can get into the air as fast as possible if needed."

Elsa raised her hand in acknowledgement. Soon they were above Berk. War horns sounded as the vikings came to arms. Hiccup groaned and steered Toothless towards the docks. Elsa and Blizzard quickly followed.

"Stoick! Dragons! Get your hammer and shield!"

Stoick leaped out of his chair grabbed his gear.

"This is crazy! Dragons never attack at midday!" Stoick exclaimed. Gobber hobbled up beside him.

"I know! Also, There's only two dragons! I swear this island has gone round the bend!"

Stoick watched as the two dragons dove towards the docks.

"Wait a minute... There's people on those dragons!"

Gobber looked dumbfounded.

"Yep. Definitly gone round the bend."

Stoick groaned and hefted the hammer.

"Head for the docks! We have to prevent them from destroying the ships!"

The vikings began to swarm down the scaffolding towards the port, Stoick at the front. Once there, they were in for a surprise. At the bottom, the two dragons were sitting on the deck while two people in cloaks stood on the pier.

"Who are you? And why have you come to Berk."

The taller person stepped forward.

"Believe me, I didn't want to come back. But considering the circumstances, you were the only ones I could think of who would even give half a thought to helping me."

Stoick stopped suddenly. He recognized that voice.

"You said come back. Are you...?"

The taller one reached up and removed his hood.

"Yeah dad. I'm Hiccup."

Stoick shook his head.

"But... how? You were taken by a... I don't.."

"I left dad. I couldn't live a double life anymore. I had to leave."

Hiccup motioned to Toothless.

"He's the reason I did so well in the ring. I shot him down all those nights ago. I found him in an unmapped cove, made a prosthetic tale for him, and learned plenty from him."

Stoick was still in shock. Hiccup hung his head. After several long minutes, Stoick addressed Hiccup again.

"I should be furious right now, but you said you ame here under certain circumstances. What are they?"

Hiccup looked up.

"During my travels, I came to a kingdom called Arendelle. While there, I got into some ridiculous adventures that I'll tell you about later. Afterwards, I continued on my way with her."

Hiccup motioned to Elsa, who still had her hood up.

"We were told that Arendelle was in trouble, and we returned to see what the problem was. The king had become a tyrant and was being brutally cruel towards his subjects. He forces them to do hard labour, and kills anyone who does anything ill towards him. We need to remove him from power, but he has built up an army of great magnitude, and a navy of almost equal power. To save Arendelle, we need strong warriors and sailers. That comes back to you. Will you help us save Arendelle."

Stoick thought a moment, then the past returned to him. The boy in black.

_you will soon be given a choice. one that decides the lives of thousands, or a few. Choose wisely Stoick, and you may have a chance to relieve your loss._

This was the choice. He would choose between punishing Hiccup and his friends, or assisting him in saving Arendelle.

"I was informed I would make this choice, but I did not know when I would be confronted with it, or who would give me it."

This took Hiccup by surprise.

"I cannot speak for the rest of the village, but I will help you."

One by one, the other vikings gave their word to help. Once everything was finished, they began to get the ships ready for sailing. Elsa kept her hood up. She didn't want to reveal herself just yet. Then, she detected another presence next to her. She looked beside her to see an old woman standing next to her. she held a staff in her hands and wore a viking helmet.

"Gothi, it's been a long time."

Hiccup walked up to Elsa and the old woman.

"This is Gothi. She's the village elder. I have a feeling as to why she's taken an interest in you.

Gothi nodded at hiccup, and began to scratch something into the dirt. Gobber came hobbling over.

"Need some translation?"

Hiccup looked up at Gobber.

"Actually that would be welcome."

Gobber nodded.

"Okay... She says that she knows of your power, but is perfectly willing to keep it a secret. Well, she's not doing a good job of that is she? OW!"

Gothi had smacked Gobber in the face with her staff.

"I get the drift! Now where was I? Ah... She says to not ignore signs."

"Indeed."

Everyone looked to see the boy in the black cloak standing before them.

"You seem to turn up everywhere. Is there any special reason?"

The hood shifted.

"As I told your father. I am One who guides, warns, and fights. I do my best to set the future on the best path. However, that does not mean it is the easiest. You will face many hardships in the near future, as will I. I also told you that I have powers along similar lines to Elsa's. I have one last thing to say to you. Evil will twist the light to serve him. Learn to see what light is good, and what light is evil."

With that, the cloak swished as he walked over the hill.

"I wonder what that was about. Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough."

The group turned, and began to head to the docks. While Hiccup watched the progress, his former class mates walked up. Hiccup had been dreading this. He was certain they were going to be furious.

"After all this time, you've been off adventuring on a dragon?"

Hiccup turned to face Astrid and the others.

"That about sums it up. How have things been since I left?"

"Don't change the subject. You went against everything that makes a viking a viking. And now you come back here?"

Hiccup got up and looked Astrid directly in the eyes.

"I don't regret what I've done. I left because I wouldn't kill Toothless or the Monstrous Nightmare. I've seen the world and discovered new lands. I even discovered a new dragon."

Hiccup motioned back to Blizzard.

"Think of me what you will. It doesn't matter to me."

With that, Hiccup turned around and walked to the edge of the dock. After whistling for Toothless, He hopped on his scaly friend's back, and took off into the sunset. The group watched him go, wondering what had changed him so.


	4. Chapter 4

In the kingdom of Arendelle, within the stone walls of the castle, a soldier bowed before his king. The king sat upon a large, ornate throne, with two guards on either side. One was large and had a massive, double edged sword belted to his waist. He was covered in jet black armor, and people swore that his eyes would occasionally turn red. The other guard was smaller and less bulky. They wore white and gold armor and had two strange weapons belted to their waste. They looked like tonfa, only with two and a half foot blades that looked to be made of gold.

"How goes progress on the construct?"

The soldier bowed more deeply.

"We are two thirds of the way done, almost a day ahead of schedule."

The king smiled darkly.

"Very good. Return to work and complete your assignment."

The king stood up. It had been child's play to egg Hans into this. He had already been plotting to do this for a long time, but once Hans had completed his scheme, he had become useless. His assasination had been quick, and silent. He was already unpopular among the people, as he had been exposed as a manipulative criminal a few days after he took the throne. Now, Arendelle was his. It was the ultimate strategic point to build an army, and complete his true goals. Now the girl was locked un the dungeons. She was of no use to him, but he decided that a little leverage would be useful should that boy with the dragon return with the former queen. He was cunning, if nothing else. With his massive army, his unbeatable armada, and his personal guards, who were capable of slaughtering entire devisions of armies with their bare hands, Nothing could stop him!

His bodyguards followed him silently. He thought back to when the guard in white armor had arrived. It was quite recently. They had claimed that they were hunting someone and that the 'someone' would appear here. He knew that this person was no ordinary being, so he decided to let them stay.

"Phantom, go check if the workers are slacking. If they are, well... you know the drill."

The large one smiled evilly under his helm and walked off to where the people toiled under the hot sun. It had been increasingly hotter the more they built. Some were beginning to think that the massive construct they were working on was creating this heat. The king relished it. He returned to his throne room and sat upon it once again. It was almost time. Soon, he would have the power to rule the globe. And there was nothing anyone could do about it.

However, someone else knew of this. And he was in the rafters at this very moment. Cloaked in black, this figure remained stone still. He watched for several more minutes before vanishing completely. He reappeared miles away from Arendelle, in the shade of a forest, which led to a pristine beach.

"Things are getting worse. The tower will be complete within days. We're running out of time. If he succeeds in his endeavor, then the world will burn. I just hope that Hiccup and Stoick arrive soon. With any luck, they'll bring chavalry."

The mysterious boy walked deeper into the forest, where light was hard to come by. The fate of the world rested on the vikings' shoulders now.

Hiccup, in the meantime, was busy working on a new design for Toothless' tail. This allowed Toothless to switch to personal control, allowing him to fly on his own, should Hiccup become unconsious or some other form of problem that prevented him from using the pedal. Testing was done, and it worked fine.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned to see his father walking up to him.

"I just had another visit from our friend in black. He says that we'll need the chavalry. Do you know what he meant?"

Hiccup thought about it.

"I think he wants me to show you how to ride dragons. Honestly, I've been tossing that around in my head for a few days now. It would certainly help, even if we don't have enough dragons to have everyone flying."

Stoick seemed to consider this for a minute. His two fundimental instincts were in conflict. His dislike of dragons said that he shouldn't allow this, but his inner strategist said that having air support would press a distinct advantage. In the end, strategy won out.

"Alright. Take the group you did dragon training with. They should be good to go."

Hiccup nodded.

"If you could find them and tell them to come to the arena, that'd be great. I'm going to go ahead and set up."

Stoick nodded and left to find the teens. Hiccup in the meantime, was getting the dragons ready for training. Once he had the dragons calm and ready, he turned to wait. Soon enough, the teens entered the arena.

"This'd better be good. I was in the middle of a salmon and cabbage sandwich."

Hiccup looked at them.

"My dad has asked me to help you learn how to train dragons for the upcoming fight."

Snotlout and the twins burst out laughing, Fishlegs just raised an eyebrow in skeptisism, and Astrid just rolled her eyes.

"Please, everyone knows that dragons are to be killed. Train them, you'd have better luck making Mildew happy!"

Hiccup exhaled with an air of annoyance.

"So I take it your giving up? Is 'Hiccup the Useless' better at you than something? Never thought I'd see the day."

Snotlout stared daggers at Hiccup.

"Oh no you didn't! Start teaching dragon boy! I've got a Nightmare to master!"

Hiccup barely restrained a smile. His reverse psychology had worked to perfection.

"Alright Snotlout, come over here."

Hiccup lead Snotlout over to the Monstrous Nightmare. He then had him hold out his hand and wait for the dragon to make the next move. Sure enough, it extended it's head just enough to touch Snotlout with it's snout.

"That went better than expected. Is anyone else going to try?"

Now that Hiccup had shown them Snotlout could do it, they began going to the rest of the dragons and repeating the process. It worked in chain. Snotlout's best at everything attitude had started it, then Astrid's competetive side, then Fishlegs' curiousity, and finally, the twins just wanting to blow stuff up. Soon, every had their own dragon. And now that they had done what Hiccup did, they actually understood the reason he left. These dragons had very similar personalities to their riders, making them friends from the hop.

"Now that that's sorted, the boats are ready to leave. We better go!"

Elsa had been watching from the outside of the cage with Blizzard. She was happy that Hiccup was finally able to connect with the other teens he had grown up with. But something was still nagging the back of her mind. The dream. She had no idea why, but she felt that it was something that had happened, was happening, or will happen. She only hoped that it had nothing to do with them, otherwise things would go wrong fast.

"Hey, you okay?"

Elsa looked up to see Hiccup standing next to her.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about home."

Hiccup nodded sadly. Arendelle had turned from a happy center of trade, to a brutal land ruled by a fearsome overlord. That was the reason they had come to Berk in the first place. They needed help to overthrow this army, and Berk was the only place they could think of.

Hiccup stretched and hopped into Toothless' saddle. The duo flew back to Gobber's smithy and Hiccup began to make saddles for the teens and Elsa. It took a while, but they finally had the saddles made. Once everyone was securely seated in the saddles, they took off to rejoin the fleet. They arrived in minutes. Boats had been set aside especially for the dragons, thus avoiding any complications with fire. Hiccup took a deep breath of the fresh sea air. Stoick was busy helping the other vikings with the riggings and sails.

_Lets hope that we can solve this problem quick. Though there must be something else to it._

Elsa was looking out to sea. Gothi's words still hung to her mind. 'don't ignore the signs' she said. Hopefully that didn't refer to her dream. It was too different from normal dreams to be anything but a warning. She pushed those thoughts out of her head and went to see Blizzard. He was napping in a sunbeam and had been for several hours now. She lay back against his wing and dozed off.

It took several weeks to reach Arendelle by boat, so they stopped at as many ports as possible to resupply, and stretch their legs. They had taken supplies into account when preparing before hand though. They had made several large ships which were pulled by the dragons. These ships were loaded to the brim with food and water. The dragons were able to catch fish for themselves when needed. Hiccup was busy with Stoick and a few other vikings, drawing up a plan of attack. They were having trouble with this because they didn't have details of the force they were facing. That changed when they stopped in a large port to replenish supplies. There they came face to face with the boy in the black cloak.

"You here for the beer, or you got something to say?"

The cloak shifted.

"I returned to the fortress and drew up a map of their fortifications, troop layout, and other unpleasent surprises."

A gloved hand emerged from the folds of material, holding a piece of parchment. Hiccup nodded and accepted it.

"The king is having them build something. It looks like a hollow tower. It has also exponentially increased in temperature. I believe that this is the result of this strange contraption."

Hiccup frowned.

"Wouldn't you know? You have a nack for knowing things."

The cloak swished.

"As I told you before, there is a veil restricting me to a direct visual of the problems. Besides, there are now two people there who know how to spot me when I do not wish to be spotted."

Hiccup shook his head. He thanked the boy for the information and returned to the ship. With a plan of the defences, they had a distinct advantage. The viking fleet continued along the way, now with a battle plan. And throughout this all, Hiccup noticed that the air was growing progressively hotter as they approached Arendelle. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. Soon, they reached the isle. They went ashore on a spit of land hidden from the view of the city. Hiccup and the other riders snuck around to see what they were up against, and ran into the boy in black once again. He had his sword drawn. It had an obsidian black cross guard, a purple gem set in said guard, a hilt wrapped in silver wire, and a blazingly bright blade.

"Why have your weapon out? No threat here."

"Don't be so sure. The enemy is far more cunning than you would think. Do you have a plan?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Then get ready to attack at midnight. There is no moon tonight, so there is no way to be spotted."

The riders returned to the ships and began gearing up. Soon everyone was ready. Elsa and Blizzard were sitting ashore eating dinner. Hiccup lay back against Toothless' belly, waiting for the call to action.

**Maybe I coulda had Elsa in the chapter more, but heck to it. There'll be more in the future. Don't forget to review! I want to here whats good, and what could be improved. **


End file.
